


Longing

by shinuzzle



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinuzzle/pseuds/shinuzzle
Summary: Yeji doesn't know why all of her attention went directly towards the mysterious girl.She doesn't know when her short glances turned into long stares.She doesn't know why she was feeling so nervous around someone who isn't even looking at her.All she knows is that she never felt this way before, and somehow she liked it. She doesn't want it to stop.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Stranger

Heat, Fun, Party.   
That's what summer is for most people. 

Going out, meeting up with friends, enjoying and living life to the fullest.   
But what is there to enjoy if you can't share the happiness with someone? If you can't create special memories together with someone?   
If you don't have... someone.

As Yeji watched people chatting, leaving and entering the park, all of these thoughts continued to circle around her head.   
But once she spotted a certain blonde girl with short hair, every thought seemed to vanish for a brief second. Not only did her heart beat madly, but she also couldn't help but smile at the beautiful stranger, who was sitting on the other side of the pond.

Slowly, but surely, her head was filled with questions about the mysterious girl again:  
Why she's always friday evening here. How she never saw her before. If she lives nearby. Why she's always reading. And why she's always sitting on the same bench near the pond. 

Yeji doesn't know why all of her attention went directly towards the mysterious girl.  
She doesn't know when her short glances turned into long stares.  
She doesn't know why she was feeling so nervous around someone who isn't even looking at her.   
All she knows is that she never felt this way before, and somehow she liked it. She doesn't want it to stop.

But nevertheless she keeps asking to herself:  
_'Why do i want to know everything about you? Who are you?'_

For the past few weeks Yeji keeps seeing the girl during her daily running workouts through the park. Peacefully sitting on the bench while reading a book, her full attention drawn to each word written down like they're important, or meaningful, to her. Sometimes Yeji is thankful that the other is so focused that she doesn't notice the surroundings around her; specifically Yeji adoring her from afar.

But secretly all she wants is to hold eye contact; just for one moment.   
Sure, she's probably going to melt right here and there if that would really happen, but it would be worth it. Because for the first time, Yeji would be able to see her pretty face in all its glory. And maybe one day even find the courage to talk to her.

Unfortunately the girl didn't steal a glance at her, but Yeji still decided that today is the day. The day she will finally walk up to her. Right now. Any minute.  
Hopefully...

No matter how hard she tried to move her legs in the bench's direction, she couldn't. She was way too nervous for her own good, so she leaned against a nearby tree, for god knows how long, and tried to calm her senses.  
_'You can do it, just talk to her! It's not that hard, she's human just like you...'_

 _'No, she's not. She's an angel.'_ she corrected herself.  
Yeji sighs in frustration and looks up at the sky, hoping that some sort of cosmic energy drags her body to the bench.

Minutes passed and just when she was about to give up and run back home, she took all of her willlpower and walked towards her crush, with the same encouraging words repeating in her head over and over again.  
_'You can do it. You can do it. You can do it. You can do it!'_

Infinite times she practiced what to say, praying she wouldn't stutter or say something awkward, prepared a solution for every possible scenario that could happen. But she clearly didn't expect what is happening right in front of her eyes, the moment she finally stood in front of the mysterious girl.

She was crying.

Yeji's feelings changed from nervousness to sadness, fear and anger. Not knowing what happened or who hurt her, worries started to fill up her mind. She didn't know what to say during their intense staring battle, so she decided to not say anything at all. Slowly and defeated she took a seat on the left corner of the bench; not daring to look at the girl's confused reaction. Yeji expected her to ask her what she was doing, or telling her to go away any minute.  
But she didn't.

Yeji used their silence to take in the whole atmosphere of the park and relax.   
Late evening, dark but not too dark. Most people were walking back home. She watched how peaceful the animals in the pond seem, and how the birds were singing in the trees. With the warm breeze touching her skin, she could smell the grass and flowers, swaying in the wind.  
_'It's so peaceful here.'_ she thought.

For a moment she let go of all of her concerns. But between people's chatting, she heard the girl silently weeping beside her. It didn't take long to concentrate only on her, again. When her tears stopped falling down and her crying started to fade away, Yeji finally looked at her right side.   
And, to her surprise, the other girl was already staring at her.

Yeji could see the confusion and multiple questionmarks on her face; so she decided to answer her one of them right away.  
"You looked like you needed some company."   
The other girl stayed silent, staring at her with still teary eyes.

"But i guess i'm not a good one..."   
Yeji felt her confidence dropping, when she still hasn't received a reply.  
But just when she was about to stand up, she felt a hand gripping her wrist softly.

"Stay."

Yeji didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable on the bench again. She doesn't know why. Why she was so fascinated by someone's existence. Why it didn't bother her to sit here in silence. But she wanted to stay.

"You're a good company." the stranger's soft voice could be heard again.  
"But a silent one." Yeji shyly chuckled.

"Better than none..."  
Abruptly her voice sounded like it was filled with pain again. It made Yeji's heart ache in the worst possible way. The urge to hug her, and tell her she'll be by her side, won't go away. It took all of her strenght to not reach over and comfort her.  
But Yeji wants her to feel comfortable; to feel save. So if silence is what comforts her, then so be it. She lets her start the conversations, even if it will take hours.

Successful with her strategy, the stranger finally spoke up again.  
"You're the weirdest person i've ever met."  
"And you're the prettiest." A small proud smile started to creep up on Yeji's face, when she saw the other girl blush madly at her compliment. She hoped to see her smile but she gladly took any cute reaction the other is giving her.

Silence. Another one.  
But surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was light and almost soothing.  
Suddenly the pretty stranger stood up and started to walk away. And yet again Yeji was hit by loneliness and the loss of warmth. She watched every movement her crush made. 

Watched her taking slow steps, watched her stopping in her tracks, watched her looking back at her... wait.  
_'She's looking back at me? Why? Does she want me to follow her?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other girl, who started to walk away again.  
_'Now or never.'_ Yeji thought, as she slowly followed the stranger through the park.  
Once the other noticed Yeji's presence beside her, she couldn't help but smile.  
Sadly Yeji was too deep in thoughts to notice.

"How old are you?"  
The short-haired girl's question pierced right through their silence and Yeji's, now tensed up, body.

"I'm 20. How about you?"  
"I'm 86."  
"86?" Yeji couldn't help but let out a light giggle and looked at the girl walking next to her. That's when she saw it. Her smile. And suddenly her heart skipped a beat and went right to cloud 9.  
"19."

Silence.  
Both enjoying their walk together, forgetting time and worries as they reached the end of the park. Stopping in their tracks, they both looked at each other. 

Again Yeji was lost for words and started to wave at her instead; fearing that she'd say something weird that ruins the moment.  
The stranger seemed quite amused by her action and waved happily back at her.

─── ∙ ~✿~ ∙ ───

The sun shining on Yeji's face, the smell of pancakes swaying through her room, her heart beating madly against her chest, her mind filled with images of a certain blonde girl.   
It seemed to be a perfect morning to wake up to. Or so she thought.

After a few minutes passed, she could hear multiple insults echoing through the whole house.  
"Great, they're arguing again." Yeji said to herself, slightly groaning.

It's obvious that her parents' mirage is falling apart. And it's obvious that they're terrible at trying to hide it. It puts not only them through an emotional roller coaster, but also Yeji. Which causes her best friend to have a hard time as well.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.  
_'Speaking of the devil...'_ she thought, while picking up her phone.

"Hey."  
"WHY DIDN'T YO-"  
"Jesus! Calm down, Lia!" she yells, holding her phone away from her ear.

"You didn't respond to my messages."  
Right. She was spending the whold evening with the mysterious stranger. The moment she got back home, she immediately drifted into a deep slumber with a smile on her face.

"I was too exhausted from workout yesterday."  
"You sure it's not because of something else? Something that can be clearly heard in the background."

Yeji sighed, as she stood up to close her door.  
"I'm fine, Lia." she spoke softly.   
Lia didn't believe her, but she figured it would be best to just talk bout a different topic.  
"So will you be there?"  
"Yeah, i'll see you on Tuesday." Yeji coldly answered and ended the call.

She wasn't in the mood for talking. She felt herself getting sad again. The truth is, she's not okay. Of course the never-ending arguments of her parents contributed to it; but so did loneliness. It's like a deep, black hole. She knows she needs to do something about it, before it will start to swallow her up.

The fight is getting louder and more intense, when she tried to gather her thoughts and relax. But she fails.  
She needs a distraction. Running in the evening isn't enough. Ignoring her parents isn't enough. She needs rest. She needs peace. She needs to get away.

After getting ready, she grabbed her keys and went straight to the door. Breathing the fresh air, she started to walk through the city with no destination. But somehow, Yeji found herself in front of the park again. Then she remembered how peaceful it was. How relaxed she was. Unconsciously she took the same path they walked together yesterday. She felt herself getting more relaxed with each step she took.

When Yeji stopped her movements, she began to study the houses and streets where she last seen the girl. Wondering if she lives in one of those buildings. Wondering if they could have more conversations with each other. Wondering if she was thinking about her as well.

Yeji took one last glance at the bench near the pond, before leaving the park.  
She was definitely able to calm down, but it wasn't as soothing as last night.  
_'Is it because she's not here?'_


	2. Approach

Sunday.  
It's been 2 days since she met the mysterious girl. For Yeji it feels like an eternity.

But also the opposite, because the stranger never left Yeji's mind. Seemed like she moved into her head and locked the door. Not wanting to get out, not wanting other thoughts to enter. And maybe that's for the best. They hasn't been healthy lately.

The blonde girl keeps her thoughts beautiful and her smile permanent.   
It's quite useful during the hardships Yeji is facing right now. Perhaps that's the reason why she keeps looking for the girl and why she doesn't want to leave her side.  
Because she needs her to not lose her smile again.

Yeji went running earlier today, hoping that she would see the girl reading peacefully. But once she entered the park, she was faced with an empty bench.  
 _'Right, only in the evening.'_ she remembers.

She knows she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she was ready to wait; even if it takes hours. She has to wait. Nobody forces her but she wants to, because her determination is too high at this point.

Evening is getting closer and the temperature is starting to cool down. But it doesn't stay that way for long. Something makes her feel warm and fuzzy again.  
The view of the pretty stranger.  
There she is. Carrying her dark-green backback, wearing an oversized shirt, part of it being tucked in her jeans, and walking towards the bench near the pond.  
Yeji can't resist to smile; and wonder again. Wondering what's inside her backpack.  
 _'Books? Food? Water?'_

"Probably books." she said to herself.

With her heart beating madly and butterflies in her stomach, she made her way over to her crush. Her smile turning into a grin, as she witnessed how the other girl smiled back at her.  
Yeji silently took a seat beside her and waited. Waited for words coming out of the other girl's mouth, to give her the confirmation that she's welcomed.   
Even if it's in a foreign language. Even if it's something random like _'Do you like ice crea-'_

"Do you like snacks?"  
 _'Close enough.'_ Yeji thought.

"Yeah i'm obsessed with them!" she smiles "I know i shouldn't eat so many, but i can't help myself. They're just too delicious."

"What's your favorite?"  
"Chocolate? But i like everything." she added.

Silence.  
The soothing feeling that she missed is back. Is it so calming because of her? Her voice? Her presence? Or is it just purely the silence? Enjoying the sound of nature. Time being halted. But also having all the time in the world; to simply enjoy her company and get to know her better.  
Yeji wanted to ask her so many things. But she didn't know what question to start with. There are too many. And too many answers she wants to have.  
But she missed her chance. The short-haired girl reached for her backpack and was about to go again. Yeji didn't want her to leave, and didn't know how to say goodbye either.  
 _'Handshake? Waving? Bye? See you? It was nice talking to you?...'_

"Ryujin."  
Yeji froze. Being confused of what just happened, she stayed still and silent.

Until she finally realized...  
"Yeji!" she suddenly yelled her name. Nearby people looking at her in confusion, but she didn't care.  
When Ryujin turned her head back around and smiled at her, she was happy again.

─── ∙ ~✿~ ∙ ───

Yeji's focus isn't on running anymore, she just wants to see Ryujin one more time.  
But the constantly rising temperatures could be an obstacle; the heat is barely bearable anymore.  
Although it's not evening yet, Yeji put all of her necessities in her bag and left the house. She doesn't mind waiting in the park again; she actually quite enjoyed it.

Ryujin was already sitting on her bench, a book placed on her lap.  
When she saw Yeji entering the park, she immediately grabbed her book and went towards her.

Yeji couldn't believe it.  
The fact that Ryujin is approaching her first and obviously waited for her, made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

"Hey, Ryujin!"  
"Hi, Yeji." she responded with a warm smile.  
After exchanging a few nervous smiles, Ryujin slightly bit her lip and opened her backpack. Yeji watched how she put her book inside and pulled something else out instead.  
Seconds later Ryujin happily showed Yeji the chocolate bar she bought for her.  
"Sorry, it melted a little bit."Ryujin apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it" Yeji assured her.  
Suddenly an idea came up in her head.  
"It's pretty hot today. How about some ice cream to cool down? I'll pay." she added.

"You don't have to." Ryujin responded.  
"But i want to."

"Fine." she sighed "But nothing expensive."  
"Awesome, let's go!" Yeji said, not realizing that she grabbed Ryujin's hand due to her excitement.  
As they both looked down, Yeji felt the softness of Ryujin's hand. It was so soft, she didn't want to let go. So she carefully interwined them.  
Judging by Ryujin's red face, Yeji knew she made the right decision.

The ice cream parlor wasn't as big as expected; there were only a hand ful of tables but it was surprisingly cozy. While they were both eating their ice cream, Yeji decided to start the conversation again.  
"So... you like to read right?"

"Yeah!"   
"What's your favorite genre?"  
"Most of the time i read romance. But i really like poetry as well." 

"I didn't expect that" Yeji let out a light giggle.  
"Someone made me enjoy it." Ryujin answered, before taking another spoon of her ice cream. "What's your hobby?" she added.

"I like to run."  
"Voluntary?"  
"Of course!" Yeji chuckled.  
There's a hint of disbelief on Ryujin's face, which Yeji found both amusing and adorable to watch.

After sharing genuine smiles and soft giggles together, they walked back in silence.  
With the park already in sight, Yeji knew they have to part ways again. For a brief second, she couldn't help but think about her parents.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ryujin must have sensed her change of mood. Yeji hesitates, but proceeds to tell her anyways.  
"I don't want to leave... I don't want to go back to the mess called _home_."  
Ryujin's ears listened to every word she said, and her eyes telling Yeji to keep going.  
"It doesn't feel like home anymore. There's only burdens and tears."

Ryujin didn't respond.  
Instead she took Yeji's hand and dragged her in the park to take a walk together. It was only for a short time but Yeji enjoyed every second of it. Especially with Ryujin caressing her hand slowly.

They took the last couples of steps in silence, until Ryujin spoke up again.  
"You can't run away from your problems forever, they'll catch up eventually. But your hardships will pass soon or later. Now... you shouldn't give up. Not losing means winning."

Before Yeji could respond, Ryujin cut her off with a small kiss on her cheeks and quickly ran away.


	3. Warmth

A familiar girl with a dark-green backpack is walking through the city, on an Tuesday afternoon. Her destination is a place she knows all too well.   
After ringing the bell, a girl with long, brown hair is peeking behind the door; visibly still sleepy from her nap.

"Hey, loser." Ryujin greeted her best friend with a grin.  
"Again?" the girl asked slightly annoyed.  
"Just for a few hours. I promise, Chaeryeong." she begged.

Groaning in frustration, she opened the door wide enough to let Ryujin inside. While Chaeryeong was closing it again, Ryujin went straight to the fridge and grabbed a softdrink.  
For Ryujin, this is her second home. Sometimes she even feels more welcomed here than at her own house. Chaeryeong doesn't mind having her best friend over; the only thing that bothers her is the reason why she's here, without telling her in advance.

Taking a sip of her drink, she made her way to Chaeryeong's room.  
"You know, you should really do something about it." Chaeryeong said while following Ryujin.

Once they reached her bedroom, Ryujin let herself fall on Chaeryeong's bed; completely drained and exhausted.  
"And what should i do?" Ryujin asked with her eyes closed.  
"I don't know" Chaeryeong admitted.

Ryujin and her mother doesn't have the best realtionship. After every argument they had, Ryujin went to Chaeryeong. Knowing that she's the only person she could trust to let her stay; regardless the reason or time.  
Although Ryujin never told her about the issues at home in detail, Chaeryeong was very aware of it. Chaeryeong tried to talk to her many times and loosen up her problems, but it only complicated things between them.

"I don't know either." Ryujin whispered, finally opening her eyes again.  
She stared at the ceiling, when a specific thought filled her head. A thought about someone special. Someone who she can relate to, someone who wants to get away from home as well.

 _'Funny, how i'm giving out advices without following them myself.'_ she thought.  
With a deep sigh she reaches for her backpack, and pulls out one of her book.  
Chearyeong already knew she's going to read passages out loud again; she's gotten used to it.

"Right outside the beach,  
Someone is waiting for me,  
Standing still outside the sunset,  
That is my destiny, full of energy.

  
I lie down on the sand,  
Deep and calm, find the treasure of mind.  
Feel the love forever in the heart.

  
Waiting for someone so long,  
Alone by the beach, i wait here.  
Waiting the right moment to come,  
We will come home together,  
Share our loves forever.

  
I hope we meet again soon,  
By the beach who witness,  
For my eternal loneliness."

Chaeryeong noticed how Ryujin's voice turned more vulnerable and quieter after every verse.  
"Come on. Let's watch some dramas, Ryuddaeng."

After spending time with Chaeryeong, Ryujin went to her next destination. The bench.  
With the book still placed in her hands, she began to read again.

  
 _'Each time the sunset moment come,_  
 _The atmosphere feels different._  
 _There are no things that are exactly the same,_  
 _Differences flow every day._  
 _We have to find out,_  
 _And start to come out,_  
 _Looking for ourself reflections moment.'_

Somehow she can't concentrate today. Actually: since she met Yeji.  
Yeji... If only she could read with her together. But who'd want that, right?  
Ryujin observed the people in the park. None of them seeming to be her. None of them as gorgeous as her. But where is she anyways?  
 _'Maybe i scared her away with that cheek kiss...'_

Shaking her head to stop zoning out, she turned the page over and starts to read again.  
 _'As I sit here in the evening light,_  
 _Watching the day go slowly by,_  
 _With sweet silent thought in fluttering flight,_  
 _The tears from my heart they rise to my eyes._  
 _Myself I can see in my fantasy world,_  
 _In a land far, far away._  
 _Chasing something, something within my very soul,_  
 _And the tears they rise, they flow and they stay...'_

She closed the book, before finishing the poem.  
Leaning against the cold bench, she looked at the night sky.  
 _'Yeji... What are you doing to me?'_

─── ∙ ~✿~ ∙ ───

"Ryujin?" She was about to leave the park, when a voice called her. 

The moment she turned around, she got pulled in a warm embrace. She immediately recognized the scent of vanilla; Yeji's perfume.  
"H-hey, Yeji..."

"I missed you." Yeji confessed, while holding her tighter than before.  
Ryujin hugged her back with the same intensity; somehow feeling safe in her arms.

After they stayed like that for a while, Yeji spoke up again.  
"Were you reading again?"  
"Yeah, i was." Ryujin quietly answered, still being overwhelmed by the emotions she's feeling.  
"Can i join?"

Ryujin actually needed to go back home, otherwise her mother will be upset. But she wants to be with Yeji; it's all she wants right now.  
"Sure." she smiled at Yeji.

As they made their way over to the bench again, Ryujin handed the book to Yeji.   
While Yeji was examining it, Ryujin suddenly missed her warmth and scooted closer to her. But it still wasn't enough; so she decided to rest her head on Yeji's shoulder.

"Did you read it a lot? It looks used." Referring to some of corners being folded over and some verses being highlighted.  
"It's from my grandma. An old collection of poems."  
"So the _'someone'_ who made you love reading is..."  
"... my grandma." Ryujin completed her sentence.

She didn't know how many poems Yeji read, or how many minutes has passed. Ryujin's attention was fixed on watching how the sun slowly fades away.  
She felt Yeji taking a deep breath, before breaking their silence.  
"Do you live nearby?"  
"It takes 15 minutes by foot." Ryujin answered.

There's a short silence, as if Yeji is hesitating to ask something else.  
"We could go to my place."  
"What?" Ryujin responded, now looking at Yeji again.

"I mean... it's late, you know... It could be dangerous for pretty girls. And it only takes 5 minutes to my house. But if you don't want t-"  
"I want to." Ryujin interrupted her.  
"Really!? I mean... that's great." Yeji stood up blushing, while clearing her throat. Ryujin giggled at her cuteness and followed her.

─── ∙ ~✿~ ∙ ───

"You live here?"  
"Obviously." Yeji let out a soft laugh while opening the front door.

Ryujin was in awe by how big the house is, and how luxurious the furniture seemed. She was so focused on Yeji's wealth, she didn't notice that Yeji was staring at her. But she quickly looked away, when she faced her again.  
"This way." Yeji led her to her room.

 _'Even her room is beautiful.'_ Ryujin thought.  
When she put her backpack in the corner, her eyes went directly to Yeji's cozy bed.  
While Ryujin sat cross-legged on the bed, Yeji was busy tidying up some things; although her room was already the embodiment of neatness.

"You didn't sleep well, right?"   
Yeji turned around, wondering how Ryujin knew; but she answered her question right away.  
"You just seem tired today."

  
"I guess, i'm just a bit exhausted." Yeji sighed, now sitting on her bed as well.  
Ryujin layed down on one of her multiple pillows and opened her arms. Yeji took the hint and placed herself between them, nuzzling into Ryujin's neck.   
After a couple minutes of playing with Yeji's hair, she closed her eyes.

"I missed you too, Yeji."


	4. Affection

Yesterday Yeji was having a sleepover with two of her friends. They were chatting, eating snacks, watching TV; the usual. Although she had fun hanging out with Lia and Yuna, she couldn't stop thinking about Ryujin.   
Yeji realized that Ryujin isn't just her crush, she developed feelings for her. Strong feelings. In other words: she was ready to risk it all for Ryujin.

And on the next day, she decided to make a move. It was a small one but at least it worked.   
Yeji didn't bother changing her clothes. She went outside with her pyjamas on and ran as fast as she could to the park. To hug the girl she's falling for.

Now she's here in her room, awake at 7am. Whereas Ryujin is sleeping safe and sound beside her.   
She remembers how Ryujin played with her hair last night; how soothing it was. Wanting to give some of the affection back, she turned around to face Ryujin. Their faces were only inches apart.   
After Yeji started to caress her ear softly, her hand went to Ryujin's cheek cupping it carefully. Yeji's eyes went to her mouth; how she would do anything to kiss her lips right now.   
She observed every feature on Ryujin's face. Even up close there was not a single flaw.   
_'So pretty...'_

"Thank you." Ryujin suddenly answered.   
Apparentely Yeji said her thought out loud, causing her hand to quickly move away from Ryujin's face.

"Hey." Yeji whispered.   
"Morning, cuddle bear." Ryujin greeted with a sleepy smirk on her face.   
They stared at each other for a while, before Ryujin took Yeji's hand and placed it back on her cheek.

"So... you were awake?" Yeji asked her, as she started to caress Ryujin's cheek again.   
"Half asleep." she answered, while showing her whisker smile.

Yeji was so mesmerized, she only noticed now that Ryujin is still wearing the clothes from last night.   
"Uh... Sorry, it must have been uncomfortable sleeping with your jeans on."

"Did you sleep well?"   
"Yeah?" Yeji was surprised by the sudden topic change.   
"Then it was worth it." Ryujin responded sleepily.

"You can change into more comfortable clothes now, if you want. I have plenty." she suggested after a short silence. Part of her hoping that it makes Ryujin stay longer, part of her wanting to see Ryujin in her clothes.

While Ryujin was heading to her closet, Yeji rolled on her back. Ryujin grabbed a green shirt and a pair of sweatpants before looking at Yeji again.   
"Don't worry, i'll turn around." Yeji said, already knowing what Ryujin was about to say.   
"Go under the covers and close your eyes."

"Seriously?" Yeji asked Ryujin.   
But instead of answering, Ryujin waited for Yeji to pull the blanket over her head.   
And of course, she did.

After a while, Yeji carefully peeked her head out of the blanket. She saw the girl smiling and sitting peacefully on the mattress. She was completely drawn into her beauty.   
Yeji was tired of thinking what to do, or say next; she just wanted to be herself with Ryujin and let her heart speak.   
She just wanted to love her.

Seconds later she was pulling Ryujin on top of her. Her hand was placed on Ryujin's waist, playing gently with the hem of her shirt. Ryujin was taken aback at first, but soon started to relax into the touch.   
"Comfortable?"

Ryujin only hummed in response, and was dozing off again.   
Yeji still couldn't believe it. She got Ryujin in her house, in her room, in her bed, in her arms, wearing her clothes. It couldn't get any better.

─── ∙ ~✿~ ∙ ───

Yeji was the first one to wake up again.   
Feeling a warm body pressed against hers, she looked at the sleeping girl next to her. Ryujin was peacefully snuggling her up. Yeji wished she could stay like that forever. Having a cuddly Ryujin being by her side, feels like heaven. But unfortunately she has to leave the bed now.

  
Not wanting to wake Ryujin up, Yeji tried to unwrap herself from her arms without any sound.   
When Yeji finally broke free, she picked up her phone to check the time: 1pm.   
_'Well... I guess both of us needed some rest...'_

Yeji put her phone in one of her pockets and walked downstairs to the kitchen.   
She was alone. It always felt empty in the huge house but, for once, she's happy that her parents weren't here right now. It meant she got Ryujin all to herself. But now, as she was standing there, she had no idea what to do.   
_'Come on, do something romantic before she wakes up!'_

Yeji groaned in frustration, until her stomach started to growl. Right, she could make breakfast.   
Yeji isn't the best cook, but she could give it a shot; as long as it impresses Ryujin.   
She just needed the right dish.   
_'Fruit salad? French toast? Cereal?... No.'_

Something that doesn't turn out horrible.   
Something that doesn't burn down the kitchen.   
Something simple but tasty.

After she spent minutes thinking in the kitchen, she finally got an idea.   
_'Pancakes? Pancakes aren't bad.'_   
Yeji tried making heart-shaped ones, but they all turned into indefinable shapes instead.   
She's just praying that it's going to be delicious and Ryujin won't spit it out.

The smell must have woken Ryujin up. Yeji watched her walking down the stairs, on her way to the kitchen. Lazily carrying her backpack with one hand, rubbing her eyes and her hair messed up.   
Yeji nearly dropped the plates. Every time she sees her, it feels like it's the first time all over again. Her heart is going crazy, as if it's ready to explode soon.   
While Ryujin placed her backpack nearby, Yeji put the plates down on the table.

"Morning..." Ryujin greeted while taking a seat. Her voice is a bit raspier than usual.   
She had to squint her eyes, because the sunlight was shining right on her face.   
"Noon." Yeji corrected her. She giggled at her cuteness, while taking a seat in front of her.

"I made breakfast! It's not really breakfast but... you know." Yeji explained.   
"Thanks." Ryujin smiled and started to eat.

"I hope you like pancakes."   
"Who wouldn't. It got _'cake'_ in them, you're supposed to like it." Ryujin said, after she stuffed the pancakes in her mouth.   
A few moments later, they laughed in unison. Ryujin's laugh, the sound Yeji absolutely adores, is back.

Yeji noticed that Ryujin has gotten a bit more talkative. Maybe because Ryujin trusts Yeji more?   
Whatever the reason is, Yeji likes it. It gives her more confidence, and it's proving that she's doing everything right.

As time went by, they continued to eat in silence, while stealing glances at each other.   
But suddenly Ryujin's phone rang. With a bit of hesitation Ryujin stood up and went to her backpack. She declined the call and went back to the table, sighing deeply.   
"I'm sorry, but i should get home now."   
Ryujin seemed upset. Yeji just doesn't know if Ryujin is upset at someone else or herself.

"It's alright. I'll see you next time." Yeji stood up and walked to the door with her.   
"There's a _'next time'_ right?" Yeji asked, when they reached the door.

Ryujin streched out her hand. Yeji had the urge to hold it, but Ryujin spoke up again.   
"Your phone."   
Yeji didn't expect her to say that, but she proceeded to put her phone out of her pocket and unlock it anyways. After handing it to her, Ryujin started to type while slightly smirking.   
  
"Smile!" Ryujin suddenly said happily, as she held the phone in front of Yeji's face.   
Yeji smiled. Not because she told her to; because Ryujin's presence is all she needs to smile.

After a few seconds, Ryujin handed the phone back to Yeji.   
Not only did she save her number in Yeji's phone, but she also took a selfie and made it to Yeji's background picture.


End file.
